Sasuke's Christmas
by Purified Snow
Summary: It's Christmas and Sasuke's home alone. What physical and mental things happen to him during this festive season? My First Fanfiction. Please be nice.


**Title: **Sasuke's Christmas

**Summary: **Just what the title says. No pairings. Just about Sasuke's Christmas. And he is 12 years old in this one.

**Author's note: **This is a one-shot. And please review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto though I wish I could…

* * *

Sasuke sighed and sat on his chair, looking out onto the streets of Konoha. It was Christmas Eve. He sighed again and thought of his past Christmases with his family. His dead family. He thought about it. How they always opened the presents and Sasuke being overjoyed at what he got. They were laughter. There was happiness. And now, it was all gone.

Sasuke shook his head and decided to think of something else. He decided by recounting what happened during today…

_Flashback_

_Sasuke woke up and looked at his calendar. It was Christmas Day. Sasuke sighed and got up. He put on his usual navy shirt and white shorts. He went downstairs to have breakfast and got ready to meet the others at the bridge though he knew he was early. He enjoyed the silence there, the cool morning breeze, and the nature as his companion. There were no fan girls, no loud mouth ninja (a.k.a. Naruto) and no one to stare at him pitifully. Sasuke reached there in no time and stared down at the water. This continued for about 30 minutes. Suddenly Sakura came running into view._

"_SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed_

_Sasuke winced from the loud words that spilled out of Sakura's mouth._

"_Guess what I got you for Christmas Sasuke-kun? Guess, guess, guess! _

"_Hn…"_

_Sakura walked up to him, a blush slowly forming on her cheeks. She pulled out a box from her pocket and handed it to Sasuke._

"_Here you go…ummm…I hope you like it…." Sakura's face was really red by then and she decided to turn her head to the other side of the bridge. She cast a glance at Sasuke to see if he has opened it yet. To her disappointment, he just put the small box into his pocket and resumed his previous task-staring at the water. Sakura sighed and waited for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei turn up. _

_A while later…_

"_SAKURA-CHAN! OHAYO(1)!"_

"_NARUTO! DON'T BE SO LOUD! GEEZ! CAN YOU EVER BE QUIET!"_

"_Itai…that hurts Sakura-chan…"_

"_You don't have to be so damn loud, Naruto."_

"_Aww…Sakura-chan, I was just saying ohayo."_

"_Naruto, you are impossible!"_

_Sasuke listened to their bickering as he observed his surroundings. The bickering continued for the while until a poof stopped them _

"_YOU'RE LATE!"_

"_You see…it's Christmas so the road of life was blocked by many decorations and I couldn't get through…"_

"_LIAR!"_

"_Ne(2), Ne, Kakashi-sensei, can I spar with Sasuke today?"_

_Sasuke looked up at this and smirked at the blonde. _

"_Why? You know perfectly well that I'm going to win. It's always been that way." Sasuke smirked at the dumbfounded face on Naruto. When the worked finally sank into Naruto little brain, Naruto growled and glared at Sasuke._

"_Then do you accept my challenge?"_

"_Sure."_

_Naruto glared even more at Sasuke's cool attitude. Sasuke just smirked even more. He began to walk off the bridge to the training area. When they reached there, Sasuke turned around to face Naruto and got himself into his fighting stance Naruto growled at Sasuke's so calm attitude and got into the stance too. _

"_Come on dobe(3). Or, are you too afraid to lose?" Sasuke knew that this would work Naruto up and attack. And, that was what happened. _

_Naruto charged at Sasuke and aimed a punch on his face. Sasuke merely dodged it and began to counter-attack. Naruto defended himself and as he turned around to aim a kick at Sasuke's stomach, he tripped over his own feet. Swearing, Naruto got up quickly. Naruto took out his shurikens and chucked them at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way and used his impressive speed and got behind Naruto._

"_Usura tonkachi(4)."_

_Sasuke punched Naruto and Naruto went flying. Sasuke then kicked him in the air and finished him off with a few more punches on his face and with a karate chop on his neck. Naruto eyes widened but in the shadows of his hair, he smirked. Sasuke noticed the smirk and frowned. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared into a poof of smoke. _

"_Kuso(5), it was a clone" Sasuke thought and looked around for Naruto. He spotted his sitting in a tree, completely unharmed and not tired at all. Naruto smirked and jumped down from his tree. Then Naruto ran towards Sasuke._

_Fueled by the anger of being tricked by a foolish blonde, Sasuke ran towards Naruto too. Both had their punches ready and when, they reached one another, Sasuke and Naruto punched each other in the face. Both flew away from each other by a few feet. Sasuke got up quickly to notice the poof of the clone he just hit. Being tricked again, Sasuke got really annoyed and brought his Sharingan to life. But it was too late. Naruto punched him in the back and sent Sasuke flying. While in midair, Sasuke began to perform seals for his fire jutsu. But he never made it., All of a sudden, Naruto had followed him in midair and punched Sasuke down onto the ground. Naruto then sat on Sasuke and held Sasuke into an arm-lock. Then, he took out his kunai and held it near Sasuke's throat._

"_Now who's the winner, Sasuke-teme?"_

_Sasuke struggled to get Naruto off his back but Naruto just pulled his arms tighter, making Sasuke hiss in pain. _

"_Ne, ne, Sasuke. Who's the winner? Who's better? Come on admit it."_

_Sasuke could here to laughter in Naruto's voice and Sasuke felt something he never felt before. Humiliation. Being humiliated. Sasuke frowned and struggled but only got more pain. He heard Naruto laugh above him and gritted his teeth. Oh, his wish right now is to punch Naruto into a pulp. Too bad that he didn't make a Christmas wish list. Eventually, Naruto got off him and Sasuke wondered why. He still hasn't proclaimed that Naruto is stronger than him. Noticing Sasuke's confused look, Naruto smiled._

"_If you don't admit it, it's alright except you'll feel bad for not accepting that I am stronger. If you did say that I am, you would actually notice my improvement more and would actually bother training to get better than me."_

_And for once, the Uchiha genius was left dumbfounded and confused. Laughing, Naruto practically skipped away and went home. Scowling, Sasuke prepared himself to go home. He noticed that it was late afternoon and wondered how long Naruto had twisted his arm for. Sasuke sighed and made his way home. He was about to reach his street when someone hugged him from behind. _

"_SASUKE-KUN!" _

_Sasuke winced and prepared to run off. He knows perfectly well what kind of voice that was. A seductive voice. And if there is a seductive voice then there is a girl. And it isn't just any girl, one of his fan girls. And if one fan girl finds him, then the rest would. And that would mean the rest are somewhere near. And his fears were confirmed. No sooner had he gone a few meters away from that one fan girl, he found two more in front of him. Sasuke ran and soon, he heard more than 3 pairs of feet chasing him through the streets of Konoha. Sasuke created a Bunshin and hid in the alleyway. He watched his clone get chased by the fan girls and got caught. Then they put out their lips to kiss the clone. Sasuke sweat dropped when he saw them do that and made on more clone since he know that that one would be destroyed by the mob of fan girls His clone went out and ran as the fan girls noticed it._

_Checking that the coast is clear, Sasuke went home. He put up traps on his front door to prevent any more fan girls…_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke sighed. It was such a tiresome day and Sasuke was glad he had put up those traps. No one could come and annoy him and it could also prevent Naruto from coming and demanding Sasuke to called him stronger. Then, memories of his family came to him again and Sasuke frowned. It always happens. Every Christmas, he finds himself converged in the memories of his family. Sasuke got annoyed and tried to think of something else. Suddenly a loud voice interrupted the still air of the streets of Konoha.

(Sung in the tune of Jingle Bells)

Dattebayo! Dattebayo!

Dattebayo all the way!

Oh what fun it is to say Dattebayo tonight! Hey!

Dattebayo! Dattebayo!

Dattebayo all the way!

Oh what fun it is to say Dattebayo through the night!

Dashing through the streets.

I'm a skillful boy.

I will be Hokage

No one will stop me!

Did you lose your wits?

When I yell at you

Because you are Sasuke-teme

Of course you would lose them

Hey!

Dattebayo! Dattebayo!

Dattebayo all the way!

Oh what fun it is to say Dattebayo tonight! Hey!

Dattebayo! Dattebayo!

Dattebayo all the way!

Oh what fun it is to say Dattebayo through the night! Hey!

Sasuke looked out of the window. He recognized the voice and the insults and the words…and they belonged to Naruto. Sasuke kind of got annoyed with it. But overall, it lifted his spirits a bit. The corners of his mouth twitched as they nearly broke into a smile. His thoughts were filled with the fights he had with his rival and he thought of the stupid moves he did. Like when he tripped over. Sasuke smirked in a mockingly way. Suddenly, Sasuke sensed a familiar chakra yet; he couldn't tell whose it belonged too. Nether less, Sasuke took out his kunai and was about to chuck it at the unwelcome visitor when he heard singing…

(Sung in Silent Night tune)

Sasuke-kun

I love you

Come out please

And marry me

I will make a perfect wife for you

So come out now and propose to me

Oh, Merry Christmas to Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke-kun, I love you!

Sasuke frowned and he felt his lightened mood go down a steep hill. His fan girls were there. Singing to him. A love song. And Sasuke hated love songs. He lifted his kunai to strike it at his fan girls when he noticed that it was only two people that were singing the song and he could not hurt because he knows them. They were Sakura and Ino.

Sakura and Ino were trying to open his door. Sasuke lifted his window glass cautiously so then they won't notice him there and also, he'll be able to escape from them through the window if they managed to make it into his house. Sasuke smirked. First of all they have to get through the shurikens, he thought.

"EEK! AHHH!"

Sasuke winced from the high-pitched voices which echoed through his window. He looked down from his window again and saw Ino and Sakura fighting for their lives as they tried to block the thousands of shurikens aimed at them. In the end, both were scratched and as the shower of pointed weapons kept shooting down, they withdrew. Panting with disappointment written on their faces, they slumped away.

As nothing else happened within the next hour, Sasuke decided to turn in for an early night. As he was about to close the window when Kakashi suddenly entered his room.

"What?" Sasuke said clearly annoyed

"Yo!" Kakashi said. "So, enjoyed the little songs?"

Sasuke frowned. So, he heard the songs. Sasuke looked at Kakashi with the annoyed look on his faces and his eyes read don't-go-away-and-I'll-smash-your-fash-into-a-brick-wall-and-castrate-you look. Kakashi chuckled and he looked quite amused. Sasuke glared at him even more and Kakashi just smiled under his mask. After a minute of glaring and smiling, Kakashi sighed and whipped out his book.

"Merry Christmas" he said and he cheerfully dropped his book onto a table which apparently, had been near the window. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes twitched and Kakashi disappeared into a poof of smoke. Sasuke picked up the book with the very tip of his thumb and index fingers as if it was contaminated with a highly dangerous disease. He chucked the book into the trash can and got prepared for bed.

Sasuke tossed and turned as memories of his parents kept reviving. One of the memories was of his mother singing the lullaby to him. Except, in his dream, it was modified…

(Sung in Hush Little Baby tune)

Hush little Sasuke

Don't you cry

Mamma's gonna kill your brother tonight

If your brother doesn't die

Mamma's gonna buy you a lover right?

If that lover don't love you

Mama's gonna buy you a kunai too

If that kunai doesn't kill

Mamma's gonna buy you a sharpened drill

If that drill won't be a toy

Mamma's gonna buy you a loud mouthed boy

If that loud-mouthed boy kills you

Mamma's gonna mourn over Sasuke-chan

Sasuke sat up at this, knowing that he had fallen asleep since it was such an obvious nightmare. As if his mother would sing a song to him about killing his brother. Hell, she doesn't even know that Itachi was bad before she died and sang that lullaby to him. He sighed and narrowed his eyes.

What a stupid dream, he thought. With that, Sasuke decided to get out of bed for the while. He went to the drawer which held pens and paper. He took out a piece of paper and then wrote:

What I want for Christmas:

No annoying fan girls

Beating Naruto up and claiming myself stronger

No memories of my family

Itachi dead

No Kakashi giving me his perverted books as a present

And most of all:

NO CENSORED-ING CHRISTMAS AND LOVE SONGS!

Rereading his wish list, Sasuke nodded in approval and went to bed.

Next Christmas…Sasuke thought as he drifted off to sleep…will probably be the best.

* * *

**Glossary**

(1)Morning

(2)Hey

(3)Dead last

(3)Clumsy Idiot

(5)Shit

**Author's Note:** My first fan fiction. Ah, finally finished it. Even though I was the one who wrote this fiction, I reckon it is actually kind of lame. Ok, should this be one-shot or a series of Sasuke's Christmases? Please R&R. I'd like to have some feedback so then I know how to write my future fictions. Thanks. And Merry Christmas! D


End file.
